


let me cook for you

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: was going to be a full fledged thing but this has stayed in my drafts since october so
Kudos: 5





	let me cook for you

Alex can’t cook.

Even to a beginner level.

Adam offers help, half-assed and half-asleep, but Alex brushes him off. Acts like Adam’s being antsy about it, but he’s not impatient. Part of why the Derek Savage controversy blew up was the insane amount of discipline he held, even as his online persona. Adam sits, and watches, and comments on the absurd slowness that Alex takes to staring at breakfast ingredients, tapping his feet to an internal rhythm.

For some reason, though, Alex’s more than happy to step down when Ralph offers.

(“He’s a mama’s boy,”) Adam humorlessly smiles into his knuckle. Alex stares at him, but doesn’t answer. 

“I’m not a—” Alex snaps, tone sliding back to an empiric hum. “I just like to be careful.”

“Yeah,” murmurs Ralph. “You weren’t doing anything at all.” He turns on the stove and Alex makes it a point to not look at him. “Seriously, man. You’re my friend.”

“I said I’m fine—”

Adam interrupts. “When was the last time you made dinner, Alex?”

“What?”

Adam smiles at Alex. Doesn’t repeat himself. An uncontrollable grin sneaks across Ralph’s face as Alex increasingly becomes more aware of the growing silence. He shifts, movement obtuse as he turns to see Ralph. Staring at him. His eyes drift to the table. Adam. Also staring at him.

“Listen, just because I’m not Gordon Ramsey—”

Alex cuts himself off, realizes he’s iconographically similar to a child throwing a tantrum at this point, so he stops arguing and sits down at the table. The saucepan starts sizzling. 

Adam is still grinning at him, a little smug as Alex turns to look at him and his stomach rumbles. “You’re stubborn, Bolton.”

“Yeah, yeah—” Alex makes nonsense noises in the back of his throat, grumbling. “Keep talking. Isn’t gonna convince anyone else.” He closes his mouth, keeps silent. Trained on the scent of food, and Adam gets the sense he’s a little dependent — Ralph glances back at Alex, raises a brow at those eyes as big as Argyle’s.  _ Five minutes.  _

When they eat, Alex sits a little closer to Ralph than he does Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> was going to be a full fledged thing but this has stayed in my drafts since october so


End file.
